Forum:The Manual of Style
This is the Berinfell Prophecies Wiki's Manual of Style. All articles should conform to the standards listed below. * Proposals for minor additions/alterations to the MOS can be made here. General * All articles should contain correct spelling, punctuation, capital letters and language structure. ** Articles should use British English for their spelling. Differences between UK and US spelling can be seen here on Wikipedia. * Articles should be written from a neutral point of view (that is, objective). Pointing out features of the topic of the article is encouraged, but using sentences such as "this character is one of the best characters in the entire trilogy because..." is not. * When creating an article, if the title starts with 'The', then take it out. Book Articles General requirements * A leader section including the name of the book, year of release, and its order in the series. * A Summary section with the summary of what the book is about. * A Cast section naming all of the characters included. ** All character names should be linked and should include both first and last names, if mentioned in the book. *** There should be four sections in the cast list. One: Major Characters (the protagonists and lead antagonist); Two: Supporting Characters (the supporting characters of both the protagonists and antagonist); Three: Minor Characters (characters who only appear once or twice outside of talking); and Four: Mentioned Characters (characters who never appear in physical form and are only mentioned) * The category for books. Recommended Order of sections and section headings # Lead section (no heading): A short paragraph or sentence with the book's name, release year, and series number. # Summary: A quick summary of the book's storyline # Cast A list of characters under their respective headings (Major, Supporting, Minor, Mentioned) # Notes: Additional information about peculiarities or just information that does not fit in otherwhere in the article. Character Articles General requirements * A lead section including the name of the character, and what they are (e.g. Dreadnaught, Elven Lord) * A description, if available * A background section describing the character's role in the story * An "appearances" section, with the linked names of the books the character appears or is mentioned in * Categories including the characters category and race (Elves, Drefids, Nemic, Taladrim, Gnomes, Saer, Gwar). Elven Lords have their own category (Elven Lords). Recommended Order of sections and section headings # Lead Section (no heading): A short paragraph or sentence which describes the character's occupation in the book, the character's name, and other names they are known by (if any) # Description: A detailed description, if included in the book. # Background: Text that describes the background of the character. (e.g. when they first appeared, what they did, when they died they died) This should be written in the past tense. # Notes: Any important notes about the character. # Appearances: The books the character has appeared in. Races of Allyra Articles General requirements * A header section including the race's name and other names (e.g. Moonchildren, Children of the Sun) * A general description which would apply to all members of that race (hybrids excepted) * A background section describing what this particular race did * A list of members of the race ** This should include 1. a list of Notable characters from that race, and 2. a list of Other characters from that race. ** Each character should have a short phrase describing what role that character took. * The Races of Allyra category. Recommended Order of sections and section headings # Lead Section (no heading): Short paragraph that describes basic information about the race. # Description: A description applying to all members, excluding hybrids # Background: Several paragraphs describing what role the race played # List of (title): A list of members of the race ## Notable (title): The more notable members of the race ## Other (title): A list of less notable members of the race Creatures of Allyra Articles General requirements * A header section including the creature's name and a short description * A second description including more detail * The Creatures of Allyra category Plants of Allyra Articles General requirements * A header section including the name of the plant * A general description of the plant, if possible * A background section describing what it is used for or what it is * The Plants category Allyran Tools Articles General requirements * A header section including the tool's name and what it is * A description of the tool, if possible * A background section describing what it is used for * The Tools category Minerals of Allyra Articles General requirements * A header section with the mineral's name and what it is used for * A description section, if possible, describing what the mineral looks like * A background section describing in more detail what it is used for, and what it does, etc. * The Minerals category Locations Articles General requirements * A header section including the name of the place and what it is * A detailed description section, if possible, of the location * A background section describing what and where the location is * The Locations category. Proposals for Alterations